the_artclassversefandomcom-20200213-history
Peyton Palindrome
Peyton Pallindrome was the first prophet of Garfield, and the man who discovered what the server now knows as schlorp. - .- .- -... .- / -... .- .- -... -... / .- -... .- -... -... / .- .- .- -... .- / -... .- .- -... -... / .- -... .- -... -... / .- .- .- -... .- / -... .- .- -... -... / .- -... .- -... -... / .- .- .- -... .- / -... .- .- -... -... / .- -... .- -... -... / .- .- .- -... .- / -... .- .- -... -... / .- -... .- -... -... / .- .- .- -... .- / -... .- .- -... -... / .- -... .- -... -... / .- .- .- -... .- / -... .- .- -... -... / .- -... .- -... -... / Biography Peyton was born in northeastern minecraft from a family of Garfieldists. His life went by relatively smoothly until his family went to the Qumran caves as vacation. While inside the sanctum that held the shrine of the dead sea scrolls, Peyton received a vision from Garfield himself. Garfield relayed a message to Peyton that told him of a substance that would help Garfield's reincarnation, this substance was schlorp, and it was within the caves in limitless supply. After vision, Peyton dedicated the rest of his live to the extraction of schlorp, making Garfieldism one of it's top collectors in the server. Progress was moving along smoothly, Peyton was a devout follower of Garfield, and the extraction of schlorp was helping progress his religion to unimaginable heights. That was until the day that limp-dicked bottom, Gabrielle Taintlicker, and his association, attempted to lay a siege upon the Qumran caves. While the siege did not take any lives, it did cost the destruction of the "schlorp collection instructions," which caused extraction to bottle-neck for six years. During this time many disloyal schmucks abandoned Garfield, and for a long time it didn't seem like schlorp extraction was a viable form of worship to Garfield. Progress was at a standstill, and Peyton had to either give up schlorp completely, or find a new form of extraction. Information was soon relayed to Peyton that the White House had discovered the existence of schlorp, and sought to extract it. This gave Peyton the idea to assault the white house in order to recover their extraction plans and destroy everything related to schlorp in their records. The mission was moving smoothly, all that stood in the way of Peyton and his four other Garfieldists, was the president himself in the oval office. The team carried out their plan with wild success, but unfortunatley lost their FIrst Prophet to a particularly loud set of ass cheeks. A ceremony was held to honor Peyton's death, until he was eventually buried in the front yard of his old home in Northeast Minecraft. Appearance Peyton is a being born into the server, as such, his appearance is sexy as hell. Fuck yeah... i love his strong, rectangular arms, his rock hard abs, his anatomically incorrect hands. Shit gets me off so hard. Not to mention his eyes, holy shit his eyes, those beautiful little cum-drop eyes as if Garfield himself kissed his iris and blessed it with the beauty that was comparable to himself. Needless to say, Peyton is a fucking chadCategory:Characters